cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Bendross
James "Jim" Bendross is an American football Inside Linebacker for the St. Louis Rams. He played college football at Stanford. The St. Louis Rams selected him with the 60th overall pick in the 2014 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Bendross was born in Lemoore, California. He attended Lemoore High School. College Career Bendross was played for four years at Stanford. He was never redshirted. His senior season, Bendross led the Cardinals in tackles. Bendross graduated with a degree in mathematics. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft During the 2014 NFLHC Combine, Bendross was one of eight inside linebackers invited. Bendross had a poor combine, but was still thought of as one of the top 5 ILB prospects for that year. Combine Statistics Draft Bendross was selected in the 4th round of the 2014 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams. Bendross was the first ever defensive pick for this organization, and was the 5th ILB taken overall. Bendross signed a 2 year, $8 million deal. St. Louis Rams 2014 Season Bendross slid right into his role of starting inside linebacker and did so with ease. In the Ram's 4-3 defense, Bendross was a tackle machine. Against the Atlanta Falcons in Thursday Night Football Week 6, Bendross picked up a career high 14 tackles. In the playoffs against the Minnesota Vikings, Bendross had 5 tackles in the Ram's 35-24 defeat. Bendross was invited to the pro bowl for all of his successes in 2014. 2015 Season Bendross entered his second season as a pro ready to earn a new contract. In week 2 against the Atlanta Falcons, Bendross recorded his first career sack. Accompanied with a revamped linebacker group including Morris Millen and Billy Westbrook, Bendross once again led the team in tackles. Against the Miami Dolphins in [Bowl II, Bendross tied for the team lead with 7 tackles. 2016 Season Bendross was resigned to a 4 year, $22 million contract. With the hiring of new Defensive Coordinator Dacder, Bendross was to be a key piece in the new Ram's 3-4. Leading a unit featuring Milen, Randy Humphreys, and Westbrook, Bendross ended up leading the team in tackles. Bendross also picked up his first career interception in week 8 against the San Diego Chargers. For the second time in his career, Bendross earned his way to a well deserved pro bowl. 2017 Season Entering 2017, the entire Rams linebackers corps was replaced except for Bendross. For the first time, Bendross did not lead this team in tackles, instead rookie Leigh Davey took the role as this teams most influential defender. Bendross still ended second on this team in tackles, and had a fumble recovery against the New York Giants. However, the Rams had the worst run defense in the league, and there were questions posed if Bendross still had enough in the tank to remain the focal point of this defense. In the final game of the year against the Arizona Cardinals, Bendross suffered a head injury, the first injury of his career. Professional Statistics Player Rating : Category:St. Louis Rams Players